A conventional brake operating device for a bicycle is provided with control levers corresponding to the brakes for front and rear wheels respectively, each brake being connected with each lever through a brake wire, so that a driver may separately operate the control levers to independently actuate the front and rear wheel brake.
Generally, actuation of only the front wheel brake obtains a larger braking effect than that of the rear wheel brake, but such braking action causes a foreward shift of the centroid of the bicycle resulting in the rear wheel rising from the ground turning the bicycle over around the front wheel hub.
In order to avoid such danger, the rear wheel brake is initially actuated, and after the initial braking action thereof, the front wheel brake may be actuated. However, it is difficult for drivers, especially an unskilled one, to exert the braking action is such steps, resulting in an unavoidable fall of the bicycle.
Conventionally, a brake operating device has been proposed which aims to delay the braking effect of the front wheel brake with respect to the rear wheel brake even when both the front and rear wheel brakes are actuated simultaneously by the control levers. This brake operating device, merely delays actuation of the front wheel brake, but still applies braking pressure to the rear wheel brake through the lever operation even after the front wheel brake is actuated.
The rear wheel brake, when actuated during the bicycle's running, stops rotation of the rear wheel to cause the wheel to skid with respect to the ground due to running speed, and thereafter, the braking effect is not obtained even with further actuation of the rear wheel brake. Accordingly, the braking action of the front wheel brake delayed from the rear wheel brake may be less dangerous, but a period of time for the braking action is lengthened to make it difficult to abruptly brake the bicycle.